No quiero perderte
by KassOrtizdeZarate
Summary: A Freddie le prohiben ver a Sam por que su madre dice que es una mala compañía. ¿Qué hará ella al respecto? Seddie. One-shot R&R con el pretty green button!


**Ya sé, tengo un montón de fics pendientes y estoy sacando otro… Es que me encanta esta pareja… ¡¡¡Seddie!!!**

-¡Pero mamá…!

-Lo siento de veras, Freddie, pero no puedo dejar que sigas tratando con esa chica.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-Porque es una mala influencia. No puedo entender como con un pelo tan bonito, y unos ojos tan dulces, sea tan… Seguro que fue por su madre.

-Mamá…

-Anda, Freddie, cómete el pollo y deja de montar… Un pollo.-La Sra. Benson se rió de su propio chiste.

-No tiene gracia, mamá. Tus chistes nunca tienen gracia.

-¡Se acabó, señorito! ¡Te vas a la cama sin postre!

-¡Mamá!

Esta fue la conversación que tuvieron Freddie y su madre antes de la gran catástrofe.

La tarde antes de eso, Sam había entrado a la casa de Freddie, y sin saludar ni nada, había cogido el jamón sin permiso. Luego, cuando la madre de Freddie había ido a mirar que ocurría, la niña estaba sentada en una silla pequeña, (ya que la otra estaba _inexplicablemente _rota) Y lamía el jamón. Luego lo volvió a poner en su sitio, todo chupeteado, y se fue por donde se había ido. Rato después llegó Freddie con la ropa desgarrada **(Todos sabemos de quién es la culpa…) **Y ahí empezó la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam estaba en su taquilla metiendo las cosas y hablando con Carly, cuando llegó Freddie.

-Hola Freddie.-Dijo Carly.

-Hey Fredward.-Añadió Sam.

-Hola Carly.-Respondió Freddie.

Las dos chicas se miraron con una cara de sorpresa total. Freddie nunca se enfadaba.

-Tal vez no me hayas oído, pero cuando saludo, se contesta.-Dijo Sam, empujándolo.

Hizo oídos sordos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-Le gritó esta.

El chico cerró su casillero y miró sus ojos azules y penetrantes.

-Lo siento de veras, Sam, pero ya no podemos vernos más.-Y acto seguido se marchó.

Sam no podía creer lo que oía. Freddie, al que ella siempre fastidiaba, pegaba e insultaba, pero que en el fondo era su mejor amigo… Le acababa de decir que no podían volver a ser amigos. Dentro de ella, sintió que algo se rompía.

-Sam… ¿Estás bien?

Ella no contestó. Cerró su taquilla suavemente y se fue a clase. Carly la siguió por detrás y la observó durante toda la clase. Parecía estar… Tomando apuntes… O tal vez dibujaba la cara del profesor, pero… Parecía atenta.

Carly supo que algo no iba bien.

* * *

Por la tarde, Carly invitó a Sam a su casa, pero esta se fue directamente a su casa, rechazando la oferta. Carly supo que era el mejor momento para hablar con Freddie. Se dirigió a su casa y tocó la puerta. La Sra. Benson la recibió con alegría.

-¡Hola Carly! Pasa, Freddie está en su cuarto. ¿Está contigo esta otra chiquilla…?

-No.

-¡Adelante, entonces!

Carly entró en el cuarto de Freddie. Este la miró y se dio la vuelta.

-Supongo que vienes a hablar por lo de Sam, ¿No?

-Está destrozada.

-¿En serio? Pensé que ni le importaría.

-No ha querido comer, ni bacon, siquiera. Dímelo, Freddie, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Estás molesto porque te pega? ¿O porque te insulta? Vamos, sabes que Sam es…

-Yo no he decidido esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién lo ha hecho? Si te amenazan, Sam podría…

-Ese no es el problema, yo amo a Sam, pero…

-Un momento… ¿La amas?

-Con todo mi corazón.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estás enamorado de mí?

-No.

-¿Y le estás haciendo esto? ¿La amas y le estás haciendo esto?

-Mi madre me obliga.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que es una mala influencia. Que está harta de su forma de ser y que no puede más. Quiere que no vuelva a estar con ella porque piensa que podría pegárseme, pero lo que ella quiere es que no lama el jamón.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! ¡Puedes hablar con ella sin que tu madre lo sep…!

-¡Silencio! Nos observa… Me ha puesto cámaras de voz, las noto, pero no sé donde… Si hablo con Sam, mi madre lo sabrá.

-Es muy triste.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Carly a la salida. Luego se conectó al Messenger y ahí estaba Sam.

**-Comienza una conversación por msn-**

*Samantha* …Vive la vida que es corta, sobre todo si yo te la acorto… iCarly (L) dice:

·Hola.

·Sé que no me vas a contestar, pero por lo menos, lee.

·Sé porque estás haciendo esto….

·Tu madre te dijo que soy una mala influencia.

·Es de lógica, sabiendo cómo es tu madre…

-Freddie-..Ya no te quiero.. iCarly BFF! Dice:

·Oye…

*Samantha* …Vive la vida que es corta, sobre todo si yo te la acorto… Carly (L) dice:

·Así que estás ahí…

·Bien, ¿Has decidido hablarme o crees que tu madre te quitará el baño de burbujas si me hablas?

-Freddie-..Ya no te quiero.. iCarly BFF! Dice:

·Ya, Sam, no sigas por favor.

*Samantha* …Vive la vida que es corta, sobre todo si yo te la acorto… Carly (L) dice:

·¿Te duele la verdad?

*Samantha* …Vive la vida que es corta, sobre todo si yo te la acorto… Carly (L) te invita a iniciar cámara web **Aceptar **o **Rechazar**:

-Freddie-..Ya no te quiero.. iCarly BFF! Dice:

·No creo que sea una buena idea.

*Samantha* …Vive la vida que es corta, sobre todo si yo te la acorto… Carly (L) dice:

·Entonces sólo me la pondré yo.

**-Ahora Sam habla por la cam y Freddie por msn-**

-Hola, Freddie. Sí, aquí estoy. Te diré un par de cosas antes de ir al tema principal. Primero, quiero que sepas que los insultos que te he dicho siempre, no iban en serio. Pero este sí: Eres un autentico imbécil.

-Freddie-..Ya no te quiero.. iCarly BFF! Dice:

·Lo sé.

-Me alegra que lo sepas, porque te odio profundamente. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer esto? La segunda, es que eres mi mejor amigo. Quiera o no quiera tu madre.

-Freddie-..Ya no te quiero.. iCarly BFF! Dice:

·Tú también eres mi mejor amiga.

-¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡No me puedo creer que esto te lo vaya a decir a ti, pero me has decepcionado! Sí, me has decepcionado como persona, y sobre todo, como amigo. Sí Freddie, los amigos están para apoyarse, para quererse y divertirse. Puede que te insulte, pero siempre te he apoyado. Aquella vez que Valerie te dejó y estabas destrozado… O aquella vez que Carly salía contigo sólo porque le habías salvado la vida **(iSaved your live, todavía no disponible en España, verlo en inglés.) **O aquella vez que nos salvasteis la vida a Carly y a mí, **(iQuit iCarly, tampoco disponible en español, verlo en inglés) **Bueno, tal vez eso no tenga nada que ver, ¡Pero lo importante, es que siempre te he apoyado! ¿Y sabes lo que haría yo si a mi madre le diera la vena protectora y no me dejara verte?

-Freddie-..Ya no te quiero.. iCarly BFF! Dice:

·No. ¿Qué?

-Oh, claro que lo sabes, Freddie. ¿Sabes qué diría? Diría: Déjame mamá, porque Freddie es mi mejor amigo, y porque tú lo digas, no voy a dejar de verle, porque sin él, me faltaría algo en el corazón… Y es que estoy enamorado de él.

Freddie se quedó sin habla.

-Así es.-Dos lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.-Le amo, y no quiero que por que su madre sobre protectora lo diga, yo deje de ser su amiga. Sonrió rotamente y se desconectó.

-Sam…-Susurró Freddie.

Salió de su cuarto, llendo decididamente hacia su madre.

-Mamá...

-Sí, cariño.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo que sí?

-Que sí puedes volver a ser amigo de Sam, o algo más…

-¿Por qué…?

-He escuchado toda la conversación por un micrófono. Ahora los quitaré, pero será mejor que vayas a decírselo, ¿No? Y de paso, declárate.

-Te quiero, mamá.

-Tu felicidad ante todo, cariño.

Freddie salió corriendo a la calle, saltó los cubos de basura volcados, esquivó a la gente, y casi produjo algún accidente de coche. Llegó a la casa de Sam, dónde llamó. Ella abrió, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué…?-Comenzó.

Pero no pudo seguir, porque Freddie la estaba besando.

**Fin**

**Jajaja ¿Qué tal? Push the green button if you like it… Pretty green button… Come on! In the button say: Review, then, you can write me a pretty review? ****Ok? ¿A que odiais mi inglés? Yo también lo odio, pero no puedo hacer nada, soy Española y tengo trece años, no puedo hablar mejor. ¡Que tengáis un buen día!**


End file.
